


Hearts and Minds: Slowly Falling

by Professorkid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professorkid/pseuds/Professorkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Remus meets Sirius at a psychologist office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts and Minds: Slowly Falling

Remus sighed, and pulled the door open. He subconsciously read “MRS. PINCE’S PSYCHOLOGY” scrawled across the door in bold yellow letters; the clanging bell made him more aware of the tiny front office he had just stepped into. The smell of old roses that sat on a sleek black desk, the flower print curtains hanging limp from dust in the windows, and the hawk nose woman staring pointedly at him as he approached the desk.

“Remus Lupin, here for a 3 o’clock appointment.” he managed to croak out, hands clenched at his sides. He hated this; but his I.D.D. had insisted setting up the appointment, stating that she needed a report on his mental health as well as his physical.

“Sit down, and fill these out.” the woman commanded as she passed some forms to him. Remus grabbed the clipboard and made his way to the metal chairs that were set up as a make shift waiting area on the other side of the room. Trying not to make contact with the two other people sitting, he chose a chair that was facing away from the window and slumped down. The silence that stretched out was broken by the scratching of his ink pen as he tried to quickly fill out the standard questions; he hoped the receptionist would not ask him why he was here. That would be embarrassing. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact himself, and at times refused to even acknowledge it this past week. Had it only been one week? It felt like ages since Doc Pomfrey had broken the news to him.

Positive. He was HIV positive. Closing his eyes, he let that thought sink in, again. Shaking himself out of his reverie, he glanced over the forms one more time for any mistakes. Standing up, he glanced at the other patients waiting as he walked back up to the desk. A mousy woman with curly brown hair was biting her nails and kept nervously glancing at the clock that had been perched on a small shelf above the entry way. She caught him peeking at her, and pointedly looked the other direction.

A few seats away from her sat a guy wearing a Pink Floyd “Dark side of the Moon” t-shirt; he had shoulder length hair that was jet-black and looked like it was bullet proof. He caught Remus eye and gave a sort of grimace that clearly meant he disliked being here as much as Remus did.  
Remus shoved the clipboard toward the receptionist and shuffled back to his seat. Pulling his phone out, he checked to see if he’d gotten any texts. A notification flashed on the screen. Smiling a little to himself, he unlocked the screen and tapped on the message.

_**2:46 pm: I knw ur freakin out…remember this is going 2 b helpful in the long run…call me when ur out! <3 ALLY <3** _

He typed a quick message back:

_**2:48 pm: Thx…ill try keepin that in mind IF i survive the deathly glares of the receptionist. PS – cute punkish guy in the lobby…@ least I have eye candy. *R*** _

Closing his eyes, he wondered how long this first appointment would take. Thankfully Doc had only ordered once a month visits. He wasn’t sure he could stand coming here more often. A cough made him open his eyes; looking up, he saw the punk kid staring at him. He wondered briefly what a guy like that would be doing here. Surely he wasn’t here because he wanted to be. The other boy half smiled and beckoned Remus to join him. Remus hesitated, but finally gave in; maybe it would help take his mind off the unpleasant visit that was coming. He lowered himself next to the boy, noticing the faint smell of cologne and smoke mingling together.

Sticking his hand out, the other boy introduced himself: “Hey mate, name’s Sirius!” he said, almost a little too cheerfully.

“I’m Remus.” Lupin half mumbled back.

“Remus, eh? What kind of name is that?” quipped Sirius.

“My parents must have been using the same baby name book that yours did….’The Most Obscure Names on the Face of the Earth’.” Remus retorted in kind.

Sirius chuckled; “That’s for damn sure. But my parents have a thing for odd names. Old heritage and all that shit.”

“Oh, you’re from one of those families….is that why you’re here?” wondered Remus aloud. He immediately knew this was the wrong thing to ask, because the other boy instantly scowled.

“Let’s not talk about that, shall we? I imagine you don’t want to tell me why you’re here.”

“No, I’d much rather not yet; especially to someone I’ve just met. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry….it just kind of slipped out. I have a bad habit of doing that.” stated Remus apologetically.

“Don’t mention it. S’not your fault anyways. Anyways, what are you doing after this is over?” asked Sirius, in an overly loud tone.

The receptionist glared at them indignantly.

“Whoops, sorry…didn’t mean to alarm Miss Stick-Up-Her-Ass over there.” Sirius said.

“Hush Sirius, you’ll get us kicked out! She looks like she swallowed a bad tonic, don’t want to upset her anymore.” Remus hissed into Sirius ear.

Sirius just sniggered and asked Remus again what his plans were for later.

Flustered, Remus scrambled for an answer before he made himself look like an idiot in front of the first guy who so much as glanced at him since he left school.

“Well, uh, I…I don’t have any plans except to call my friend Alice. She wanted me to keep her updated on how it went.” he blurted out.

“Well, in that case…”

“REMUS LUPIN, Mrs. Pince is waiting!” said the receptionist, once again glaring indignantly at the two young men.

“Er, right,” stammered Remus, “I’d better get back there.”

“Hey, wait! You don’t mind hangin’ around for me if it’s not too much to ask, will ya?” Sirius pleaded. “Uh, okay sure. I’ll see you when you’re done then?” Remus threw over his shoulder, hurrying toward the hall leading back to Mrs. Pince’ office.

Sirius nodded and waved, piercing Remus with a half-amused, half-distressed look until Remus went around the corner.

************************  
Remus sighed in relief as he trudged through the hallway back towards the reception area. He never realized how taxing a psychologist could be; he was worn out from all the questions Mrs. Pince had asked him. He hoped next month would be a little bit better, but did not have high hopes. He checked the chairs in the waiting area as he passed by, but Sirius was not seated; Remus guessed that Sirius must have already been called for his appointment. Shrugging, Remus pushed the heavy polished door and stepped out into the sun-lit street to wait; pulling his phone out, he quickly dialed Alice’s number and waited for her to answer.

“Hey, you!” Alice answered somewhat breathily.

“Hey yourself.” Remus answered smilingly. He could imagine the look of curiosity bursting on her face.

“Oh don’t answer so nonchalantly! How did it go?” Alice queried.

“Well, you are never allowed to use the phrase ‘So how does that make you feel?’ ever again…I heard that more times than I can count in the last half hour.”

“Are you serious? She actually used that phrase?” Alice said laughingly.

“Well I’m not kidding. And that would be another word we’ll have to stop using. ‘Serious’.” Remus responded shyly.

“But that’s impossible! And why should I stop using such a great word?”

Remus hesitated before saying, “Remember how I told you that there was a guy in the waiting area? Well, his name IS Sirius. As in the star I’m guessing.”

“Hold up a minute. You, Remus Lupin, actually talked to a cute guy?! Did the doctor give you some new medication, or did I miss something? You never talk to guys!”

“Er, I know. But he started talking to me and I had little choice. And…I told him I’d wait for him to finish his appointment. Guessing he felt sorry for me. I don’t know.”

“Well, did he say why he wanted you to wait?” Alice asked in an exasperated tone.

“Er, no…but don’t worry; I won’t do anything risky. Besides, what could he possibly want?”

“To ask you to grab a bite to eat with me, if you aren’t busy.” Sirius said quietly, making Remus jump.

“Shit. Alice, gotta go!” Remus blurted out and hung up on her. He did a 180 and glared at Sirius. “Don’t sneak up on me like that, I’m still a little jumpy from having to talk to _Madam_ Pince. How come you got out so quickly, anyways?”

Chuckling, Sirius responded. “I have a different psychologist; her name’s McGonagall. Don’t tell anyone, but I think I’m her favorite.”

“In other words, she probably does not look forward to seeing you on a regular basis.”

Sirius, looking convincingly shocked, retorted “Who, me? McGooGoo adores me! I always sweep her off of her feet!”

“Well, I’ll take your word for it….So, you wanted to ask me to tea?” Remus asked, trying not to sound too desperate.

“Oh, right! I’ve still got a while before my roommate picks me up, seeing as he’s an unbelievable git. Plus I’m starving, so I figured we could chat a bit. There’s a pub over near Tottenham Court, called ‘The Three Broomsticks’; best fish and chips I’ve ever had.”

************************

Remus couldn’t take his eyes off of this boy. The way he laughed; teased the cook Rosmerta; even the way he ate; Remus knew he was in over his head. While Sirius went to pay the bill (after much insistence) Remus sent a quick message to Alice.

_**5:08 pm: Sry i hung up on u…punk guy took me out for food…can u pick me up in 30? *R*** _

_**5:09 pm: Oh hell no rem…u r on a date w/ a cute guy, u need 2 make sure u get his #...get him to bring u home. u’ll appreciate me for this l8r. gud luck!! <3 ALLY <3** _

_**5:09 pm: Al!! HE DOESN’T EVEN HAVE A CAR! It wuld b rude to ask his friend to take us both home! *R*** _

_**5:10 pm: do it anyways. im guna b busy 2nite w/ frank… <3 ALLY <3** _

Sighing, he put his phone back in his pocket as Sirius strolled back to the booth, chuckling to himself. He slid back into the seat, leaned back, and put his hands behind his head. Remus tried not to look at the strip of flesh suddenly available for his eyes to feast upon. He failed completely; taking in the tan skin that was semi-mottled with hair and a scar or two. Thankfully Sirius did not catch Remus staring almost hungrily at his mid-riff.

Putting his phone down from texting someone, Sirius flashed Remus a smile. “Come on you; Prongsie won’t be picking me up for at least another hour. We can take a stroll till he’s on his way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I.D.D. stands for Infectious Disease Doctor  
> I hope everyone likes it; If there are any mistakes, or errors please feel free to let me know!  
> Try to be kind as this is my first fic


End file.
